


[Podfic] A Portrait of the Artist

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artists, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, Interviews, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: When Harry Potter, reclusive artist, finally agrees to an interview, Draco can hardly believe that he'll be the one to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Portrait of the Artist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157227) by [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/pseuds/firethesound). 



> Recorded as a party favor for theleanansidhe for #ITPE2016
> 
> Thanks to firethesound for having blanket permission.

Cover Art provided by rscreighton

| 

## A Portrait of the Artist

  


**Author:** firethesound  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
  
**Pairing:** Draco/Harry  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** When Harry Potter, reclusive artist, finally agrees to an interview, Draco can hardly believe that he'll be the one to do it.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHP%5d%20A%20Portrait%20of%20the%20Artist.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1157227) | **Wordcount:** 5309  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHP%5d%20A%20Portrait%20of%20the%20Artist.mp3) | **Size:** 32 MB| **Duration:** 0:34:44  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHP%5d%20A%20Portrait%20of%20the%20Artist.m4b) | **Size:** 16 MB| **Duration:** 0:34:44  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
